Realmwalker
by Kay Major
Summary: After being returned to the realm of the living, Terra and the Titans must fight the magical creatures attacking them.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N:It's twelve days late but happy birthday KAS, this chapter is dedicated to you

The living room of Titans Tower bustled with noise this night. Everyone was celebrating Starfire's mastery of video games with a variety of races, fights, and other forms of virtual combat. Well, not everyone. Raven sat on the sidelines, cheering on Cyborg until his humiliating downfall and defeat and being engrossed in a book titled, Inter- dimensional transfers.

Mumbling a passage from it, she glanced at the full moon.

"_A sprit that has been banished to the Spirit World can be returned to the mortal world on the night of a double full moon. The entity that you are trying to summon must have a vessel; whether it is their original vessel or a newly crafted vessel that has a strong connection to them. The spell requires all five elements: wood, earth, fire, metal, and water connected by a pentagram. The pentagram must be drawn from chalk dust, chicory root, three embers, ground bronze, the leaves of an oak tree, water, and a drop of the spell casters blood._"

Raven stood up and walked over to a calendar stuck to a blue fuzzed refrigerator. Bending over, she ran her fingers down it, stopping at the twenty eighths. The moon phase on it was Full Moon,' like its brother on the first.

So, tonight's the night. Guess I'd better get the ingredients ready,' Raven thought. As she stood up, everybody noticed her preparing to leave.

"Hey Rae, where are you going, a party?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah, we were just getting this party started," commented Robin.

"Oh, I need to pick up a few supplies and get a surprise ready," Raven smirked as she strode out the door.

"Please, while you are out, can you purchase some soda? Friend Beastboy has drunken it all," pleaded Starfire.

"Yeah, I can do that," Raven agreed.

Once outside, Raven let the cool night air wrap its cloak around her before she levitated up and flew off into the skyline of Jump City. Instead of simply flying to the places she needed to go to, she started doing tricks and stunts in midair. Back flips, loop de loops, dives, all executed with the kind of grace and precision one would find in an experienced flyer. The tricks came to an end when Raven almost crashed into City Hall. She just didn't want to have to explain what she was doing there when no one was under attack.

Slowly descending into an alley, Raven pulled her cloak over her head and marched out. Walking by shop fronts with names like Daughters of the Sea, and Occult Warehouse, she entered a shop. It was dingy, with garbage piled in front of the windows, and the place smelled like licorice and burning wood. All those faults could be forgiven because this small place was the best magical apocothary in town.

Hearing the door swing open, a short, and bent over, old man went up to the counter to greet his customers. Seeing a dark hared girl in a cloak come in, he chuckled and said,

"Greetings Raven, what can I do you for tonight?"

"I need, oh about, a half a pound of chalk dust, three chicory roots, three embers, quarter pound of ground bronze, and a packet of oak leaves," she rattled.

The old man only raised an eyebrow at the odd order and went along filling it.

"So, lucky its a double full moon tonight. Good for magic. Especially magic involving the spirits or the dead. You going to be trying out anything? Cause tonight's the night," he said for the sake of small talk.

"Yes, I am. Just need to restock some supplies. I'm going to do some summoning," bragged Raven.

"Then will I be right in assuming that any particularly loud bangs or bright lights will be your doing?"

"Probably, though I won't be the only one out performing magic tonight. Anyone with even a scrap of ability will."

Humming a merry sounding tune, the man waddled up to the cash register under the weight of the goods. Adding the total on a scrap of paper before checking it on the register, he said, "Your total, Miss Raven, is $38.63. Have a good night."

Placing them in a bag, he handed them to the goth as she walked out the store. Winding her way around back alleys and abandoned warehoused, Raven reached her destination. In the middle of a square, her hand outstretched and looking out was the stone body of Terra.

Raven placed her parcels down and pulled out two bowls and a switchblade from under her cloak. Pulling the chalk dust and other ingredients from the bag, she poured them into the larger of the two bowls. She opened the switchblade and made an even cut on her hand, wincing. Squeezing the few drops of blood from the cut, it joined its brethren in the bowl. Taking the smaller bowl, Raven walked over to a gutter and telepathically wrenched the bottom joint off, collecting the old rainwater in the bowl.

Raven poured the water into the mixture and stirred with her mind. After that, she took a paintbrush from inside her cloak and painted a giant pentagram, with Terra as the northernmost tip. She stepped into the center of the pentagram, sat down in the lotus position, and started chanting her mantra, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The chant continued for what felt like hours, as beads of sweat rolled down Raven's face and body. Finally some of the fruits of her labor came to be as a prominent crack formed on the earth witch's torso. Smaller and smaller cracks branched off of that until Terra's body was entirely covered in fine cracks.

Raven stopped her chant and watched as the cracks glowed with a golden light. Then, the stone vanished. In its place was a girl: average height, long, ragged, blond hair, dark blue eyes, and something new. Sprouting out of Terra's back were two massive, feathery, dun colored angel wings.

Terra looked up and croaked,

"Where am I?"

"You're back in Jump City, Terra," Raven quietly said.

Unfortunately, she could not say any more because Terra had wrapped her in one of her famous bear hugs. Raven noticed two things then. First, the hug wasn't a bone-crushing hug any more, but a much weaker version. Second, Terra was wearing a white tunic with two gray slits in the sleeves in it and a pair of gray shorts.

"Terra, where were you?" asked Raven.

"Thank you so much Raven, you set me free. Wait, my name is Terra?"

In that instant, one of Raven's fears became a reality.

"Yes, what else would it be?" Raven demanded.

"I am, err, was, Teri before I got here."

"Oh no, Terra where were you?"

The earth witch looked down before glumly saying,

"If you don't mind, I'd rather tell everyone at the tower. That way I only have to tell it once."

Raven cheered up slightly before saying,

"Sure, but first I need to pick up something. The guys think I'm out buying soda."

"Soda, man I haven't had that stuff since who knows when!" interjected Terra. The two girls walked off, smiling, but deep down, Raven knew where Terra had been; a place where humans never came back from unscarred.

Walking down the street, Terra stared in awe at the skyscrapers and newly paved roads.

"Wow, this place looks so different from when I last saw it," she exclaimed.

Raven smirked and said

"Of course. You trashed this whole neighborhood when you set off the volcano. They rebuilt the place and now it attracts a lot of goths, occultists, magic users, and those kinds of people. A lot of people think your sacrifice attracted a lot of magical energy that stuck here."

"Cool."

"Can you conceal your wings? The Titans may attract a lot of odd people but I don't think they won't notice the wings," asked Raven, blushing.

"Yeah, I can," said Terra as her wings shrunk into her back, disappearing.

"Thanks," replied Raven as the two stepped into a convenience store, receiving many a stare.

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Terra, clinging to Raven.

The empitath said,

"They're staring at me because I'm a hero buying soda. They're staring at you because you're dressed like you're in ancient Japan. Now what kind of soda should we buy?"

Looking at the rows of bottles, Terra saw many new and unfamiliar brands. She reached her hand out to a 2-liter bottle of Sprite Vanilla' before pulling her hand back and grabbing a familiar bottle of plain old Coke'. Raven smirked again.

"Guess tonight, we're having one of the classics," she commented.

"I just haven't seen some of these brands and varieties before," Terra fired back.

"That's OK. Most of them came out last year and the big brands make a version of each," said Raven, pulling out two big bottles of soda, one labeled Vanilla Coke' and the other labeled Sprite Vanilla'. "See what I mean?"

"Oh!" said Terra as she and Raven unexpectedly started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

They laughed all the way to the counter, as Raven paid for it, and as the left the store.

"I feel like I haven't laughed that hard in a hundred years," said Terra as she wiped tears out of her eyes. "Since when did you start laughing?"

"Since I-hahaha- defeated my-haha- dad who was going to --haha- take over me if I didn't keep my emotions under control," giggled Raven as the last of the laughs left her system. "So you want to walk or fly home?"

"Fly, most definitely fly," insisted Terra.

Popping out her wings, she started running until she had enough lift to take her to the skies while Raven levitated up.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" they chanted in unison, before speeding through Jump City, mere streaks in the late July sky. They flew tight corners around apartments, trying to make the other one crash. The part of town around the docks passed by in a blur of grays and browns as the two of them raced over, trying to out fly the other and be the first to reach Titans Tower.

"Betcha that you can't catch up with me," taunted Terra, blowing her companion a raspberry.

Now enraged, Raven responded to the insult.

"Say that to my face, earth witch!"

"I will if you catch up with me," teased Terra as she pulled up a chunk of rock from the bottom of the harbor and landed on it. She went even faster with the combined might of her wings and earth moving abilities. Raven gaped in awe.

She's gotten much better. She had to have help. The question is who? Please, please don't let it be who I think it is.'

Terra landed on the roof of the tower first and stuck her tongue at Raven when she came in a not so close second.

"Beat you," Terra bragged.

"Hey! You weren't the one carrying the soda," whined Raven.

"Can we go in now? Please, please, please?" asked Terra, sounding very much like an overgrown four year old.

"Fine. The entry code is T55I88T44A88N22. Wait for me just outside the living room. Got it?"

"Yes Mom, I got it," responded Terra, sarcastically.

"Then forward march," ordered Raven.

Once just outside the living room, Raven asked,

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," was her response.

"Hey guys, I got the soda!" Raven yelled.

As the doors whooshed open, the Titans saw Raven with soda. Right behind her, clinging to her cloak, with wings, was Terra.

"Terra!"

"Friend Terra, you have returned!"

"Welcome back, Terra."

"I didn't believe it till I saw it, but Terra's back!"

Starfire had tried to give her a bone-crunching hug but the wings got in the way. Beastboy was rubbing his eyes and pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Cyborg had stepped over to Raven and was hugging her around her shoulders. Robin slipped the soda out of her hands and put it in the fridge. Everyone was caught up in the euphoria of a long lost Titan coming back until Beastboy asked an obvious question.

"Terra, what's with the weird clothes?"

Raven readied a book to chuck at the changeling's head while Terra looked down, shame spreading across her face.

"It's the uniform I wore at the place I was working," she mumbled. "It's a long story, but I'll tell you if you like."

A/N: The story of Terra and how she got her wings, next time on Realmwalker.

Not until the third chapters will the critters come, so don't hold your breath for any occult-ey action.


End file.
